Time Warp
by Krizpie
Summary: What happens when Kriz gets sent back in time? Strange things begin to happens to her, but when she meets the Inu gang, thing seem to be lookin' up... or do they... ((Rated fer language and graphic scenes))
1. The Beginning

Time Warp

The ground crunched oddly as I turned over in my sleep. I don't remember camping or even going outside. I rolled onto my stomach and tried to lay my head down on my pillow but I hit a sharp rock with my temple.

"OW! SHIT!" I clutched my wounded skull and curled into a ball. "Damn! That hurt!" I looked to see what had attacked me and threw the rock against a very large tree. It ricocheted back and hit me in the forehead. I rubbed my forehead and decided to figure out where I was. Sitting up and stretching, I scratched my head and found some large feline ears.

Confused, I was still half asleep and I didn't know if it was something in my hair or something else. I tugged on it and it hurt! It flicked and I had realized I did it. There was a strange and random puddle of water nearby and I crawled over sleepily. My face looked pretty much the same tanish tone, but fuzzy, and my hair stuck up in almost every direction possible. My left eye was purple and my right brown, that was odd I didn't have a purple eye. My hands were normal and fuzzy as well and I still had my Felix the Cat © pajamas. It was a white spaghetti tank top with blue trim with light blue shorts that barely covered my butt. My stomach, chest and toes were all white with a black, lower left leg. A bushy black wolf/fox-like tail protruded from the end of my tailbone, cutting through my shorts just below the waist band like someone cut a hole. My feet were very feline, I reminded myself a bit like Shippo. And last but not least, there was a blue collar about my skinny neck with a bell hanging off the front of it.

I got up and flipped my tail around and twitched my ears. Hopping around I ended up floating in the air several feet off the ground.

"AHH!! Get me down from here!" I flailed about, not realizing that levitating was one of my powers. I twisted in the air and flipped as if attached to an invisible string. A glowing arrow whizzed by my head and I landed on the ground with a loud thump. "OW!" Another glowing arrow slammed in the ground beside me and sent me flying into a tree. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I stood up and rubbed my lower back.

"Don't move! This time I won't miss!"

The voice was all too familiar. I turned around and saw the all too familiar green skirt flapping in the wind. I cocked my head. "K-Kagome?" My tail twitched.

"That's right, Demon! Hand over the jewel chard or you're mince meat!"

"Shard? Where?" I looked around on the floor.

"Quit foolin'! I know you have a shard! I can see it!"

"I know that you dim wit. Where is the stupid shard?"

Kagome lowered her bow just a little bit. "It's in your chest."

"Me chest? Is that why it hurts?" I poked my breast plate.

"Having a shard in you doesn't hurt."

"Oh, um... I knew that." I made a face and was thrown into another tree, blood dripping from my left arm. "What the hell!" I clutched my bleeding arm and turned around; InuYasha was standing beside Kagome, blood dripping from his left hand. "Hey! What did I do?"

"Hand over the shard or I'll be forced to rip you to shreds." He cracked his knuckles.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I growled. "I would hand over yer stinkin' shard but I don't know how to get it out."

"I could take care of that." InuYasha sprang at me, yelling. "Iron Revere Soul Stealer!"

I took that as a warning and sprang away as the tree behind me shattered. He jumped up at me and I did a barrel role out of the way. He missed but side swiped and cut my already wounded arm. I flipped in the air and was ready to land but I wasn't moving I was floating again.

"Damn it! Get me down from here!"

InuYasha jumped back up at me and landed on my stomach, I was floating on my back. Then I rolled over.

"Ahh!" He nearly fell off my but he was clinging to my waist.

"Get off me!" I started to beat on his head with my good arm. He wouldn't move. So I pulled on his ears, he still wouldn't move. "KAGOME! HE-"I fell to the ground and landed on InuYasha's stomach.

"Oof!" He huffed, the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry!" I jumped off him and tried to help him up with my good arm, I was a lot stronger than I thought. He punched me. "Hey! Stop it! I didn't do anything to ye!"

"You're not like the other demons we've slayed." Kagome walked over and crouched down.

"Oh, now ye notice?" I stood up, rubbing my face. "I'm not even a demon." I snorted.

"How is that possible?" InuYasha sniffed me. I pushed him away.

"Don't do that or I'll bite you."

"Like you would." He stuck his finger in my face. I bit him, blood running over my tongue. "Ow! Hey!" He pulled his finger away.

I snickered. "I bite."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Krizpie. Well, actually it's Crystal but everyone calls me Krizpie." I looked around. "Where's Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara?"

"Present!" Miroku's voice sounded from the side and behind a tree.

I turned around to find Miroku leading Kagome's bike with Shippo and Kirara in the basket. Sango was soon to fallow with her giant boomerang strapped to her back.

"Yay! The whole gang's here!" I hopped up and down, clapping.

Shippo looked up sleepily. "What's going on? And who's calling for us?" He spotted me and jumped. "K-Kagome. Who's that?" The little Kitsune pointed at me.

I ended up tackling him without knocking over the bike. "He's so cute! I love his little feet and tail." I giggled and cuddled the little demon.

"Ahh! Help!" He cried.

Miroku sighed. "The cute ones always get all the luck."

I set him down and cleared my throat when he scurried away to Kagome and tried to regain what little dignity I had to begin with. "Um... sorry about that." I grinned.

InuYasha was now sitting on the ground with his arms and legs crossed in his signature position, Kagome sitting beside him. Miroku and Sango sat beside each other on the opposing side of InuYasha, Shippo and Kirara playing in a small stream nearby.

I was sitting in front of them, a safe distance away incase InuYasha decided to attack again. The deep gashes in my arm inflicted by InuYasha's claws were dressed by Kagome, whom wouldn't stop apologizing through the process. My legs were crossed and my hands behind my fuzzy head as I leaned against a surprisingly soft tree.

"So, InuYasha, why did ye attack me arm back there?"

"Because you're a demon and I always attack demons with shards."

"First of all, I didn't know I had a shard in me; Second, I'm not a demon."

Everyone looked at me.

"How's that possible, I mean, you look just like-"

"How can anyone tell what a person is by their looks? I'm part Irish, Cherokee, German, and Polish; but I sure as hell don't lookit."

"How can one person be so many things at once?" Miroku looked at me.

"Heritage, dude." I answered.

"But you are a demon." InuYasha argued.

"I wasn't last time I checked, I was still human. Well.... At least me body was." I made a face.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome looked perplexed.

"I'm actually six hundred thirty two as of April, but me human body was only sixteen. Since I'm feline, I've already lost three, not includin' me human form, o' me nine lives." I mumbled.

"Care to explain?" InuYasha snorted.

"Certainly." I shot him a dirty look. "As far as anyone knows, I could be a demon; but me first body was a dark unicorn, or nightmare, me coat was a glorious onyx with a transparent violet horn. I ate meat, o' course, mostly goats and smaller animals. I lived in an alternate reality, a sort of, forgotten realm type deal. I lived in a mountainous region, takin' refuge in a large cave I defended from the largest o' creatures, some o' them good enough to eat. Bones littered the cavern floor and I slept in a bed of skins and leaves; I never ate the skins, they were always too tough and fatty. I ended up with a Spanish name, apparently it meant 'giant goat eating lizard'. Pff!" I shook my head.

"Anyways, that lasted for about five hundred years; I was eventually killed by a huge dragon-like creature. Me second life was a white, blue, and Easter green dragonfly. The larva stage was really dull, all I was able to do was sleep, eat, and wiggle around. Then I was a pupa, snoresvill, sleeping for several months of me little life wasn't on the agenda. Then I was the dragonfly, I lived for about a month, eating mosquitoes, zooming over ponds and lakes playing with the water, even seeing how I can fly against the wind. Then I got eaten by a damn frog." I scowled.

"Me third life was as a house cat, luxurious as it was, it lasted twenty five years. I was a very light pinkish-orangish color with fur and a light pink collar with rhinestones on it, a little bell hung off the front of it. I ate out of a crystal bowl and slept on the cushioniest of pillows and played with the most expensive toys. No, me owner wasn't a millionaire but she did make a good amount of money and lived alone, with two other cats, including me. The other one was a white haired Persian with a powder blue collar with rhinestones on it with a little bell that hung off the front of it. He had icy blue eyes and didn't like me much so we didn't interact much. Sometimes we would play together, even eat together, but that was it. Besides the stupid male, it was the best twenty five years of me existence." I shrugged. "Then I was a human. Damn humans. I hated it, besides being treated like a fuckin' hamster, I'm tortured by me little sister, ironic." I growled.

"And you remember all of this?" Miroku added when I was finished.

"Pretty much, me memory's goin' bad in me old age. But me best friend's around five thousand so I'm still a kit compared ta her." I shrugged. "No biggy."

"But I'm the reincarnation of Kikio."

"Aye, that ye are. That means ye got her soul, not her mind. I just changed forms really, so I retained my conscious mind and soul."

"It still doesn't make any sense." Miroku scratched his head.

"It doesn't have too, it's just what happened." I shrugged.

"And if you can do all that, then you're definitely a demon." InuYasha put in.

"I'm not a demon! I'm Krizpie." I was getting irritated.

"You smell just like one, and trust me; I know what a demon smells like."

"I don't give a damn what a demon smells like, I'm not one... Okay, I might be one but I don't know I'm not one fer sure."

"Smells like a feline demon to me... No wait, you smell a bit like a wolf... fox? Why do you have so many different smells?" InuYasha looked at me.

"Because I _am _part cat, wolf, and fox, see?" I wiggled my bushy black tail under his nose. "That's me doggy part and this," I pulled on my ears, "is me catty part." I nodded vigorously.

"Can we stop arguing, it's not important." Sango tried to break it up.

"Don't tell me it ain't important, ye sound like me dad." I growled.

"What? You don't like your father?" Miroku asked.

"Not a lick. He's the one who caged me like a hamham."

"Hamham?"

"Erm... Hamster." I cleared up. "Forget it." I waved my hands dismissible.

"Alright, so, where're you from?" Kagome asked.

"The U.S."

"What the hell is a 'U.S.'?" InuYasha snorted.

"A country, like Japan, only partway around the world; and we have states, like Virginia, and Wisconsin, and Ohio." I explained further.

"Are you from my time?" Kagome questioned.

"Are ye still from 1998?"

"No, 2004."

"Yes! I am _so _there. Erm... was there." I made a face. "So that makes you, what, twenty, twenty one?"

"Yes, so?"

I blinked. "Yer not wit' InuYasha yet are ye?" I whispered into her ear. I was answered with a slap on the face.

Miroku looked at me, perplexed.

I twitched. "What was that for? Ye've been 'round these goons fer five, six years and yer still not wit' 'im! I fink that's nuts. I would ha-" I was silenced by a flying tackle and a hard meeting with the ground. "What the fuck?"

I looked up, InuYasha glaring at me. "I heard that. And I knew what you were gona say."

All I did was grin; I think I even drooled a bit. "How would you know? Unless ye were telepathic, like FRED" I snickered, tackled him and started to pull on his ears. "I forgot ye was here!" I cling to him. "I'm yer biggest fan!"

"Get it off me!" He tried to pull me off, Sango and Kagome helping out.

"Oswari!" Kagome yelled.

A loud 'oof' sounded from both me and the hanyou now pinning me to the ground.

"Don't do that!" InuYasha yelled up at Kagome.

"You said to get her off you." She smirked.

But it didn't work; I was still clinging to his obi. "Mmm, ye smell as good as ye... um... look?" I grinned.

InuYasha growled, everyone else just shook their head, and attempted to pry me off him but I was relentless. I ended up crawling onto his head and sitting cross-legged, pulling on his cute little ears once in a while.

"Could someone please get this thing off my head?" He complained?

"Why? She's a very good hat for you." Kagome giggled.

Growling, he pushed me off; I landed on the floor with a heavy thud.

"Meow! That hurt!" I pulled a rock out from under me. "I've already gotten the concept of solid objects." I made a face and yawned. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? We already had breakfast." InuYasha snorted.

"But I'm huuuunggrrryyyy!" I complained. "I want some waaaaafllllless!"

"What's a waffles?" Sango asked Miroku who just shrugged.

"I'm sure I've got something you can munch on in here." Kagome was sifting through the many items in her giant yellow back, she pulled out a box of Cheezits©. "Would this help?"

"Hai!" I took the box and started to munch on the cheesy squares. "I love Cheezits©."

Kagome rode her bike, the other walking steadily beside, behind, or in front of her. I rode on the back where InuYasha normally rode, munching away happily at my snack. Kirara and Shippo were weary of my presence, making sure that I wouldn't tackle them as I did the hanyou. My black tail flicked easily from side to side, large black ears listening for anything that might catch my attention.

The sun was high and my belly was getting full of Cheezits© and my course, yet affective coat, was soaking up the heat. My clothing was skimpy, helping to rid myself of most of the heat. When I'm uncomfortable or unhappy, I complain, and then make the others unhappy so they complain. I couldn't help it, complaining was a way to get things out so maybe someone can fix it.

"I'm hoooooooooott!" I whined, catching the annoying attention on InuYasha. "Is it always this hot here? I want my air-conditioning back; or maybe a fan." I started to pant, drooling all over myself.

"Shut up, no one cares." InuYasha looked at me. "And I thought you were a cat, not a dog."

I shut my mouth and glared at him. "I am of the feline species, and as a matter of fact, we can pant too when it gets hot enough. I've seen all me cats plus all the big cats pant when it gets hot enough." I snorted and panted and again for a minute or so. "Damn! It's so hot! Are we sitting dead in the equator or something?"

"No, we're by china, remember? And it should be getting cold in a few months." Kagome answered.

"Oh ya! Wow, then why the hell is it so _hot_? FEW MONTHS?" I made another face, seeming to always do that. "This sucks monkey balls." I snorted and started panting again.

"Shut up! You're bugging me and your piercing voice it killing my ears!" InuYasha spat.

"Piercing eh? I'll show ye piercing!" I leapt at him, tackling him and sending up both to the ground.

"Hey! What're you, Ow!" InuYasha struggled with me, trying to pry me off him again.

I bit his ears, crimson blood welling up in my mouth and on his white auds. "How's that fer piercing you twit!" I clung to him, gnawing on the tip of his ears but not hard enough to bite them off.

"OW! THAT HURTS!!" The half demon clawed at me, trying to get his cute little ears away from my sharp teeth.

I growled; tail wagging somewhat like a dog behind me. I let go and lifted my head, staring at the others.

They were watching, they all dropped what ever they were doing to watch. No one within the group had every fought with InuYasha, this was new.

"You do know he can beat you, right?" Sango asked.

"He can not! Why do you think I'm still here? If he could beat me, I'd be in piece back at the clearing." I boasted. "So, therefore, I AM STRONGER!! BWAHAHAHA!!!" I 'flexed' my flabby muscles and falling off his back.

While I was lying on my back, InuYasha took the opportunity to pin me, sitting on my stomach. "Oof, Hey! Get off me!" I struggled, but he was heavy, I could get to a good position to throw him off. And with my highly intelligent mind, I flung my legs up, caught his head with my ankles, and threw him off me. He flew head into a tree and slumped to the ground. "Ha! See what I mean? The Kriz is smart!" I shook like a dog, my bell jingling.

InuYasha moaned and got up, rubbing his head and fixing his obi. Snorting, he turned away from me, leading the group once again. I followed him on all fours, my tail strait up in the air in a playful motion, wagging back and forth. I followed like a loyal pup, snapping at his obi legs and hopping around him.

He kicked me and I flew about a dozen feet before hitting a large rock. I blacked out, but before I lost consciousness I heard a very loud and angry 'oswari'.


	2. Karnage

Light filtered into my face through a thick canopy, blinking in and out of focus. The ground was moving and thumping, as if the sidewalk was littered with unavoidable rocks. My bell jingled and my head was killing me. I had never been knocked out before and I never wanted to be again. The bike rolled through a beam of light, I put my hands up to avoid the brightness hurting my eyes. Every inch of my body was hurting; it felt as if I had been working out for several hours at a time without rest or nourishment. I tried to sit up but my back was in too much pain.

"OW!" I fell off the back of the bike. Everyone turned around and looked at me, twitching on the ground. "What the hell happened to me? My entire body's killing me." I moaned.

"That's what happens when you're kicked by InuYasha into a rock. The rock ended up cracking and falling apart too so I guess he did more damage to the rock and you." It was Kagome's voice.

I moaned and struggled to a sitting position. Everything hurt, I couldn't get over it, and I ended up vomiting. "Where am I?" I had forgotten where I was, what was going on, and what had just happened. I turned around. "WHA!!" I jumped, clutching my stomach.

"You're in the feudal era, and you were just kicked into a rock by InuYasha." Sango answered.

"The feudal era? InuYasha? Oh ya! I remember now..." I leaned to the side to look around Kagome at InuYasha. He seemed to be blushing slightly and wouldn't look at me. I snarled angrily and rubbed my head. There was blood on it. "Ow! Damn! How hard did he kick me? And It feels like I've broken a few ribs." I winced and clambered to my feet with the help of Kagome. "You're dead dude, Krizpie wrath coming your way... right after I heal." I moaned and clutched my head again. Blood was flowing freely over my face and hand, my head throbbing more and feeling like it was going to split.

A dark curtain of red was pulled over my face, rage taking over and hatred bubbling up inside me. I puked again, but the vomit was black and smoldering. I heard a gasp and my head felt light. Something deep inside me was burning, hatred, anger, fear, fire. It burned, it wouldn't go away, I didn't know how to extinguish it. I was moving, running, it felt like a dream, but everything was bathed in a red light, it was hard to see. My head hurt, terribly, and the burning, it hurt. Everything hurt. I heard a scream and something warm running over my hand and something soft all around it. The burning was less now, the hatred and anger faded. But it was still there, I didn't like it, so my other hand moved, I didn't tell it to, it just did. The same sensation overcame me. Pleasure was now flowing into my body, extinguishing the flames and replacing the hatred and anger. But fear was still there, I was afraid, of what? I didn't know, I wanted to know, my arms were moving again, more of the warmth was pouring over me, but it soon became cold. My stomach was beginning to churn and bubble. It hurt, I wanted to vomit, but something wouldn't let me.

My jaw closed around something and the same warmth flowed into my gaping mouth, it tasted strange, but the pleasure feeling was more intense and I wanted more, for it to always be that way. My head moved, without me telling it too, and a soft piece of the warm came with me. My body seemed to have been acting of its own accord, without my permission. As if it was perusing something.

A sharp pain coursed through my side and into my head. Through the red veil I saw InuYasha, he was different. His scent was different, his eyes were red and he had red markings. He growled, I growled back and we jumped at each other.

I was splattered with warm which quickly turned to cold and was littered with pain. Pleasure and hatred burned throughout my mind. It told me to move but my body did it for me. This dream was weird, I didn't like it, I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. The red veil lifted some and a dark ball rose from my hand. I heard myself gasp as I looked at it. It was like a black hole of emotion, of hatred, fear, anger, and death. The very center of it was a pure darkness rimming with a spiky layer of dark purple glowing a fierce black. I tried to make it go away, but it wouldn't, it grew, and grew, my fear growing, burning my insides and smoldering my mind. I lookup from the death glow and saw an unconscious InuYasha. The dark veil lifted and I clearly felt my entire body, the pain, the pleasure, the fear. The fear was overwhelming and I figured that I was covered in blood; both of us were splattered in it.

I gasped and tried to retract the black hole that was welling in my hand. I couldn't stop it, it wouldn't stop. Pain welled up in my stomach, the fear, overwhelming as my arm acted on its own. The palm was facing towards the unconscious hanyou, the ball releasing and becoming a beam of fear, death, and pain. Tears started to stream down my face as I tried to stop it.

"NO!" I could stop it, but I wouldn't give up, the darkness dissipated and smoldered, releasing the dark grip it had on me. My strength left and I fell to my knees, darkness gripped at the corners of my blurring vision. I blacked out again, not realizing what had happened, why it happened, and what I did.

The floor was hard and the smoke filled room was dark. I was still covered in demon blood and my clothes were tattered, literally falling off my own torn form. Every inch of me hurt, my bones felt as if they were all shattered, my skin felt as if it was torn off, and my muscles felt overworked and ripped. With my head throbbing, I tried to sit up, a thin blanket falling from my torso and tears welling up in my mismatched eyes.

"Oh, god. What happened?" I looked around, the smoke had dissipated and I realized I was in an empty hut with incense burning. The smell burned my nose and caused me to cough, and then vomit on the floor beside me.

"Oh, you're awake." Miroku's voice sounded from the door.

"M-Miroku? What're you doing here?" Then it all came back to me. The fear, the pain, the anger, pleasure, darkness. I gasped and stood up too fast, getting dizzy and leaning against the wall for support. "Where's InuYasha? Is he okay? What about the others? Were they hurt? How much damage did she do?" _She do_? I echoed in my mind. Yes, she do, it was Karnage, she slept in the darkest part of my heart. I refused to let her out, ever, but the pain was too much and she needed revenge. With my mind weak, she found an opening and took it, hurting the person that hurt her.

"Everyone else is fine, but you and InuYasha got beet up pretty bad." Miroku shook his head.

"Krizpie? You're awake? Good, come on, I want to show you something." Sango had pushed past Miroku to help me.

I was confused and groggy so I leaned on her shoulder as she helped me into the next hut.

It was Kaede's hut in which InuYasha was. He seemed to be in about as much pain as I was. Letting go of Sango, I slid down the wall to sit beside him. "So how's he doing?" I grunted to Kagome.

"He should be fine, you?"

"I'll live. So what's the damage? Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

I looked at InuYasha and winced. He had two arm sized holes through his stomach and a chunk of his lower arm missing. He was splattered in blood, both mine and his, as was I. My eyes started well up with tears and I blinked them away, sitting cross-legged against the wall. The palm of my right hand was sculled and thus wrapped with a fine white bandage. My head was also bandaged a with my lower torso.

"Both o' ye did a lot of damage to each other." Kaede walked in with a bucket of water, Shippo behind her with a smaller one. "It will take some time for both yer wounds to heal."

I nodded, not being able to say anything.

"I was about to re-bandage yer wounds young demon, but ye had already gotten up. How're ye feeling?" Kaede addressed me.

"Painful," I grunted, "and confused, I have no idea what happened. And me name's Krizpie, Kriz to some. How's he doing?"

"He'll be fine with some rest and quiet. Ye really beat him up, and he did a number on yerself there. How're ye doing?"

"I'll live." I sighed. "Got any more clothes I could borrow? Mine kinda got... shredded."

Kaede chuckled, "I do, but yer bandages need changed first, then I'll get ye a kimono."

I groaned. "That's going to be impossible to move it."

"I could make you an Obi, like InuYasha's." Kagome offered.

"That would be better, but how would it take you?"

"I'm not sure, about a week? At least?"

I groaned again. "And until then, what would I do?"

"Wear this kimono." Kaede held up a dark blue kimono.

Sighing I took the kimono. "Fine, change me bandages and I change into the kimono."

The old priestess changed my bloody bandages with clean, and wet, new ones.

"There's a stream nearby if ye want to clean up, InuYasha should be up in a few minutes." Kaede told me.

I shrugged and stood up with some difficulty, wolfish tail flicking irritably. I stumbled out of the hut and towards the stream. Before I washed the demonic blood from my tattered body, I had to remove the shreds of clothes still clinging to me. So with a sharp tug, a wince, and the irritating sound of ripping material, the shreds were gone.

I stepped into the water, my feline instincts telling me that it wasn't good, but the other two thirds of me said 'go for it'. It was cold causing my fur to stand on end, my already bushy tail becoming hysterically fluffy. I shivered, wishing there was a hot spring nearby that I could just jump into. But there wasn't so I had to stick with the chilled water. Pff, forget that, I retracted my foot and adjusted my bandages to cover some places. And before I could react, I moved them back and shuddered. Wow, he did do a number on me, with huge gashes on me, I just left them as they were and put on the clean kimono which was soiled with blood. But I didn't care; I hated cold water and would rather put on clean clothes on a dirty body than face that crap.

"I thought ye were going to clean up." Kaede greeted me.

"That water was too cold." I shivered and saw that InuYasha was awake and sitting up. A big stupid smiled crossed my face. "How ya doin' dog boy?"

He growled, "I'll live."

"Good." I countered and sat against the opposing wall and yawned.

He glared at me, when I looked back at him and turned his head away with a 'humph'. He was wearing his obi, which was somewhat torn but clean. My outfit was already becoming drenched with my blood. The others had stepped outside to let us two get some rest, which wasn't going to be likely.

"How're yer wounds doin'?" I asked.

"Fine." He huffed.

"I saw you turned into your full demon form, but I didn't see the Tetsiega anywhere."

"That's right, it was still sheathed. What about you? Did _you _turn into a full demon?" He was irritated.

"No, as far as I know, I'm already a full demon. That was Karnage, my darker side." My voice was low and dark, shamed of my evil counterpart. "You hurt her, and me, and I couldn't hold her back, my mind was too weak. So seizing the opportunity, she took over, I had no control." I turned my head, revealing a deep scratch mark on the side of my face inflicted by the hanyou.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him wince. I shifted, wincing myself, and settled into a more comfortable position on my stomach. Arms crossed catlike in front of me and my head resting on them. There was a hole in the back of my kimono where my tail would fit, and so it did, bushy tassel flicking from side to side.

"How badly did she hurt you?"

"Eh, nothing I haven't dealt with."

"I'm sorry about it, I really am, but it was kinda your fault... kicking me an' all."

"_My_ fault? You were the one bouncing around me like an idiot! I had to get you out of my way somehow!"

"Well you didn't have to kick me!"

"You didn't have to be an idiot!"

We went back and forth like that for a while before I got up. Arching my back and growling, I hissed and darted out of the hut on all fours, hands and feet. I was fast for being so vastly injured. I ran to the outskirts of the small town and scurried up a large tree, setting on a thick branch.

"Whoa! Hey!" I heard a startled voice as I shot past the group that was standing outside the hut. Miroku and Sango came after me while Kagome and Kaede stormed into the hut.

I was too fast for them and had gotten to the tree before they could react. There, by myself in the tree, I broke down, tears streaming down my face and into my kimono sleeves. My wounds broke open again and gushed blood, causing my head to lighten and my vision to blur.

In the distance I heard someone yelling. They were yelling my name, they sounded worried. But no one would be worried about me, no one would care. My thoughts faded and my head was thick with fog. Then I was falling, it felt good, my worries were gone, emotions had lifted leaving me in complete bliss. I was happy, then I landed in something soft, a quick catch it was, but a nice one. My vision was gone and my head light, I felt happy, blissful; I never wanted to leave this state of near death.

I heard voices, names, yelling, my name. I growled and coughed, it was hard to breath but I didn't care, I was happy, I heard my name again.


	3. Arrival

I was back in Kaede's hut, InuYasha's smell all over the bed I was laying in. I was clean, the kimono I was wearing hanging on the wall to dry. My bandages had been changed again and I felt relaxed. A sweet smell filled the room; it was incense again, the good smelling kind. I yawned and rolled over then winced, remembering I had been in a horrid fight and had some terrible wounds.

"You've lost a lot of blood, amazingly because InuYasha had more and deeper wounds than you." It was Kagome's voice.

I sat up and looked around the room, the thin blanket falling from my upper torso like before, but this time I had to shreds to cover me. I saw InuYasha sitting against the far wall, his head was turning away and he was blushing slightly. He seemed perfectly alright, his Obi miraculously flawless as well as his body. I remembered that demons heal quickly and wandered why I hadn't.

"I've lost a lot of blood?" I was still drowsy, "How did I get here? Why am I not in the tree? Why am I clean and who did it?"

"Well, InuYasha brought you here after you fell out of the tree. And... um... InuYasha volunteered to clean you up." She cleared her throat.

I blinked and looked at him again, his face was redder and he refused to look at me. Then I noticed that Miroku was basically drooling and starring at me so I snarled at him which was followed by a slap from Sango. I snickered and turned back to Kagome. "_InuYasha _did?" My left eye twitched. "Interesting, how have I been asleep?"

"Um... well..." Kagome hesitated.

"About four days." Sango answered for her. "As Kagome said, you lost a lot of blood and we thought we lost you. InuYasha's been worried too."

Kagome nodded.

Another big stupid grin crossed my face as I looked at InuYasha again; he was watching me, his face still red. I stood up, the rest of the blanket falling from my mostly healed form. The only thing covering me were scattered bandages but they weren't even close to covering what needed to be covered.

"Aww, little Inu, give me a hug!" My arms were spread out and I was stark necked.

"WHA-, WHAT?" InuYasha jumped, trying to get away from me. But I was too quick, even with my injuries.

"That's so sweet!" I clung to him, wolfish tail wagging happily. "And warm!"

He looked like he wanted to cry. "Some one please get her off? And clothe her!" He complained.

I started to purr, my tail still wagging.

"Alright, Krizpie, here, put this on." Kagome handed me my custom Obi. It was a deep violet with black flames on it. Letting go of a whimpering InuYasha I drooled over my new outfit and slipped into it. "How do I look?" I looked myself over. It was designed after InuYasha's obi but with different colors, the inner shirt was a light pink and there was a hole in the back for my tail to comfortably slip through. Bushy tassel wagging I stretched and withdrew at once. "Ow..."

"Careful, yer still not completely healed and need more rest." Kaede was sitting next to my bed with salves. "Now come here, it's time for me to put this on ye."

"Fine" I sighed and walked over to her, taking off the top of my Obi and the inner shirt, I held it to my front to keep it concealed.

While Kaede applied the salve, I started to question InuYasha. "So, Inu, what'd you do it fer?"

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about." He started to get defensive.

"Save me and clean me up, Duh."

"Well... um... Because I was told to, that's why." He snorted.

"Kagome said you volunteered to clean me up."

Just then Shippo walked in with a small bucket of water. "How's she doing?" The little Kitsune asked.

"I'll be just fine." I smiled at him. "But I am hungry; I haven't eaten all week..."

"I could get something from Kagome, but she's back in her time right now."

"What? She left without me?" I wrinkled my nose and flipped my tail.

"I'm done, just need to rewrap yer wounds." Kaede announced and got right on it.

I moaned and shifted slightly, looking back at InuYasha who appeared to be sleeping. "Wake up, dog boy, I know yer not sleepin'."

He opened an eye and looked at me, "What ever." and closed it again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I tossed a rock at him and it bounced off his head,

"Hey! What was that for?"

I snickered. "So why did you offer to clean me?"

"Because Miroku offered first, must I explain further?"

I twitched, "No, and thanks, I really would've beaten the crap outa that monk..."

"What ever."

"I'm back!" Kagome's voice sounded from outside. InuYasha looked up and watched Kagome walk in, her yellow bag huge with things. "I've got food, medical equipment, blankets, towels, and the whole kit-n-cabooty."

"Any aspirin©?" I asked wearily.

"Sorry, didn't think you could take it."

"Well, duh! I'm from yer time." I smacked my forehead with the ball of my hand. "Don't worry about it; I'm sure I'll live."

"Look what I got for you." She waved a bag of potato chips in front of InuYasha.

"All right! Dried potatoes!" He took the bag and started to devour them.

"Dude, they're called potato chips, not 'dried potatoes'." I huffed and shook my head.

"All done, Krizpie." Kaede started to clean up.

"Thanks Kaede." I redressed myself and shook like a dog. "So, d'you bring anything fer me?"

"Um... I didn't know what you would like, but since your part cat, wolf, and fox, I brought some candy, chocolate, doggy biscuits, cat treats, and marshmallows."

"Aw, sweet! I love you!" I gave her a hug and took some candy and chocolate peaces. "Mmm! I _love _these! Thanks Kagome!" My tail wagged as I ate happily.

"What did you get me Kagome?" Shippo bounced onto her shoulder.

"What do you think?" She smiled and pulled out a rainbow all day sucker.

"Thanks Kagome." He took it and sat next to me, eating his treat.

Kagome left us to eat our treats. I glanced at Shippo happily licking away at his lollypop. In one swift movement, I snapped at the sucker, latching on to the top of it.

"AHH!" I startled Shippo. "Hey! Let go, it's mine!"

"I don't want all of it, I just want a bite, here have some chocolate, it's good fer da hart."

"Really?" He took a peace and tossed it into his mouth. "Mmm! This _is _good!"

I took my bite of his sucker, my feline-canine jaws easily crushing the candy. "Man, I can't remember the last time I had and all day sucker. I love candy." I smiles and ate another chocolate.

That night we were all sitting around a campfire. The first time we were together in around a week. We roasted marshmallows and talked.

"So what happened with you, Kriz, when you fought InuYasha? I know that he turns into a full demon, but you're already a full demon. So what happened to you?" Miroku asked.

I put down my marshmallow stick. "Well, as far as I know, I'm not a demon at all, I'm just me. And what happened was Karnage, the evil, dark part of me. My strong will usually keeps her at bay in a dark corner of my mind. But when Inu kicked me, he hurt her as well. And that had to of been a very deep hurt because she's never come out before. And I've never been rendered unconscious before, so my mental strength was gone and she seized the opportunity and escaped."

"What was the black explosion we saw that nearly killed InuYasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. But I didn't like it. It was like a black hole of emotions, sucking up everything I ever felt. Much like the dementors I read about in the Harry Potter© books. But fear couldn't escape its grasp. I became scared, very scared, I was scared for Inu, and Kagome, and everyone else, but mostly for meself. I didn't know what I had become, and I didn't know how to stop it." I shuddered, remembering the pleasure I had in hurting InuYasha.

"But it stopped, it never got to him." Kagome put in.

"It didn't?" I was surprised. "It stopped? I thought it hit him! I thought he was dead fer sure!"

"But I'm not, can we please move on?" InuYasha sounded irritated.

"Why? Are you embarrassed that I beat you so bad?"

"No, it's just that I don't like being in my full demon form, and talking about you and your evil side takes me back there."

I looked down. "I know how you feel."

A small mew caught my attention and I looked up. Kirara was sitting on my knee, since I was cross-legged she reminded me much of one of my own cats. "Well hey there," I hugged her, but gently. "I love cats, I always have. I grew up around them and I swore they knew more than we did. I bet Kirara here's smarter than all of us." I smiled and petted her.

InuYasha snorted.

"What? You have a problem with my philosophy? I bet I can understand just about any animal better than you." I spat.

"Oh really? Then go find a wolf and tell me what it says after chewing you to pieces."

"And then the grumpy little hanyou'll come to save the day." I smirked.

He growled. "We'll see about that."

"Oo, I'm scared." I imitated a scared child, shivering even. "Are you going to unleash the wrath of the banana sword on me?" I looked at him.

"'Banana sword'? What're you talking about?" He looked confused, standing up with one hand on Tetsiega's hilt.

"Tetsiega looks kinda like a banana if you really think about it." Nods, "I got that from a picture on the internet, that drew you and called it 'Wrath of the Banana Sword', I thought it was a bit mean but really funny at the same time."

InuYasha growled and a sharp wind blew, the trees ruffled and scattered leaves danced a the dusty ground. The heavy scent of wolf filled the air as the demon's signature cyclone homed in on out location. It dissipated, leaving Koga standing there, looking at the rest of us.

The wolf demon spotted Kagome and rushed right over, taking her hands in his. "I'm so glad to see that you're safe."

Kagome's eye twitched.

I ended up sitting on his head but like I do to InuYasha, cross-legged, my bushy tail flipping behind me.

"What the... Hey! Get off my head!"

I snickered and clung to him like a pup to a ball, my tail wagging furiously. "Nuh uh!"

"And why not?"

"Because you're bothering Kagome, and you know she's Inu's girl."

InuYasha growled and turned pink, Kagome turned pink too.

"What!" He jumped up and I had to really clean to stay on. "Do you mean that he's claimed you already!"

"No! Not that way!" I shuddered and punched Koga on the head, sending him into the ground while I remained levitating. I floated over to InuYasha and put an arm around his shoulder. "You haven't have you?" I couldn't almost feel the heat radiating from his face.

"No!" He yelled at me, almost sending me flying.

"Good," My right ear was now ringing, "so that means Kagome's free, but not just anyone can have her." I motioned towards an irritated Koga. "And friends first is my principle." I motioned towards InuYasha.

"So how 'bout it Kagome? Friends first?" I floated over to her. I could hear her yelling 'oswari' in her mind, but that kind of command didn't work on me. "Oh, and just to let you know, sit doesn't work on me..."

She looked at me weird. "How'd you know I was thinking about yelling sit?" InuYasha yelled and was pulled to that ground. "Oops, sorry."

He growled.

I snickered. "FRED told me..."

"FRED? Who's FRED? And who're you?" Koga demanded, getting way too close for comfort.

I looked at him straight in the eye... and spat in his face. "Stay out of my face. And FRED is my demented little cockroach conscience who wants to take over the world. He has a little hammer that's a bit smaller than the big marshmallows. He wants to take over the world." I sighed. "He says things to me, and he's telepathic. He can do things with his mind, like moves objects, and read people's thoughts." I nodded.

"Oh ya? I'd like to see you prove it." Koga smirked, he was getting mad at me.

"You see, there's a problem with that, I can't tap into FRED's powers, only he can use them, and at the moment," I paused, "he's laughing at you."

"What? How dare the little runt." Koga spat.

"Oh he dares, and he says other things too."

"Like what?" InuYasha asked.

"You _don't _want to know, trust me on this one."

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked." He countered.

I growled, "Fine, um... let's see here... FRED says that you're a two timer that can't make up his mind and doesn't know what the hell he is or who he is." The hanyou looked as if he was going to pummel me so I quickly added. "IT WASN'T ME EDDY!!" Then he just looked confused.

"Eddy? Who's Eddy?"

"Forget it."

"What's he say about me?" Miroku asked.

I twitched. "Bad things, dude, bad things."

He cocked a brow. "Like what?"

"No, I can't, Sango there'll kill me."

"I'll make sure she doesn't, so tell me."

"Alright, but I warned you, he says that you're a fuckin' man whore who's just a horny bastard but actually like someone but is too chicken to admit it because he's such a womanizer." I blushed slightly. "It's wasn't me! Honest! Blame the roach!" I hid behind InuYasha.

"Alright! Enough of this, who are you, and why are you here?" Koga spat.

"I'm Krizpie, The Kriz by minions. And just Kriz for lazy people. I have _no _idea how I got here but I'm here because I convinced the gang that I'm not just another evil demon who wants to destroy the world... okay, maybe I am but that's FRED's fault! And I have a shard in my chest that just doesn't want to come out." I was now floating on my back, I really got the hang of this levitating thing.

"Alright, _Krizpie_, so you've got a shard in your chest eh? So what does it make more powerful for you?" Koga asked skeptically.

"I have no idea! But it's poking a rib and it hurts like hell." I stated sarcastically. "What's it to ye?"

"Nothing," He sniffed the air, a confused look on his wolfish features. "what kind of demon are you?"

"I duno, cat, wolf, and fox." I shrugged. "Something to that effect."

"How's that possible?"

I shrugged again. "Heritage?"

"What ever, well, since you're part wolf, maybe we should fight, you might be a challenge, other than the mutt over there." He nodded towards InuYasha who growled.

I cocked a brow. "I'm a mutt too ya know. With three different breads, I'm sure that would make me a mutt." I snorted. "So, ye want a challenge? I'm sure Karnage would make a great challenge, but I don't want to go down that road again." I looked solemnly at the hanyou for a quick second, and I thought I saw sympathy in his eyes for a moment before it was gone. He growled and I winked at him. "Well, anyways," I took a fighting stance, turning sideways to make myself a smaller target and putting one hand in front of me and the other by my head.


	4. Full Moon

"What kind of pose is that?" Koga laughed.

"Martial arts my friend... Now, you going to attack, or not?"

He growled and ran after me, yelling the whole way. I sighed and stepped to the side but my foot remained, tripping the charging youkai and sending him head into a tree.

"You know, you should really yell when you charge, the element of surprise works much better." I laughed.

He growled and got up, not even bothering to wipe the bark off his face before springing at me again.

I did a back hand spring and clipped him in the jaw with my heal, sending him tumbling through the air. Before he hit the ground, I tapped into my flying ability and met him, slamming joined fists into his back and sending him into a twenty foot crater. While he lay in the crater, I stood on its edge, looking down at the already beaten wolf.

"Is that challenging enough for ye?" I taunted.

He picked himself up, snickering. "I'm just getting started."

"Well, this should be interesting." I resumed my fighting stance as he bolted out of the pit and into the air; his shard enhanced legs gave his a huge advantage. But I was mostly cat, giving me a better advantage. I twisted backwards, bending into a hand stand with my chubby legs splitting to the front and back of me.

He tried for a flying kick, but my agile legs caught his ankle, stopping him in midair. And with a swift movement, I sprung forwards, flinging him into the ground. Following my momentum, I did another handspring and round off to meet him.

"Had enough?" I asked, putting my hand on my violet hips.

"Not at all." Koga wiped some blood from his chin and smirked, springing into the air again.

"It's the same thing with you anime characters, not a unique thought in your head." I shook my head pitifully.

He roared, coming down on my like a meteor with a glowing fist. I had seen that before, and it was dangerous.

I stepped aside and with a sidewise kick, nailed him in the ribs. I swore I heard the cracking of bone when my feline foot connected.

Koga rolled on the ground, laying on his stomach sprawled in the dirt and coughing up blood.

"Oops, I think I was too much of a challenge." I stood there, tail swaying slowly behind me, large black ears perked.

"Koga!" Kagome rushed to his side.

"Aw come on! You're not going to tell me you _still _have sympathy for wolf turd!" InuYasha cried.

I floated over, "Is he alright? I think I might've broken some ribs when I kicked him."

"I'm fine!" Koga growled, attempting to get up. He hollered in pain and fell again, not being able to use his left arm.

"I believe he broke his arm... Sorry dude." I shrugged and sat down, crossing my arms and legs. "You started it." I snorted.

Kagome shot me a look.

"What! He _did _start it." I pouted.

"Go get the first aid kit." She ordered.

"Fine, fine, I'll go get it." I muttered as I floated away, rummaging through her large yellow back and retrieving the large white box. "Here." I gave it to her. "So what's the damage?"

"Well, it seems that most of your assumptions're right. But his head is bleeding badly, must've been when you slammed him into the ground."

"Which time?" I snickered.

She shot me another dirty look.

"Alright, geese, I'll go sit down." I walked back over to InuYasha and sat down, mumbling something about it being all Koga's fault.

"That was quite a display of skill there, Master Krizpie." Mioga had jumped onto my shoulder.

"Ahh! Flea!" I smashed him. "I hate fleas..."

"That was Mioga you just squished." InuYasha pointed out.

"I know. I just don't like fleas."

He gave me a weird look.

Mioga cleared his throat. "As I was saying, that was quite some display of skill. Where'd you learn the moves?"

"T.V." I smirked, "And me own head." Nods.

"T.V.?" He was confused.

"Something from Kagome's time, don't worry about it."

"And you came up with them?"

"Sure did, you see, anime characters seem to be dumb, not stupid, just dumb. I know how to strategize, I use my head." I poked myself in the temple.

"What about your strength? I heard you cracked Koga's ribs with a single kick. Is it the shard helping you?"

"I don't believe so; I honestly don't know what the shard's there fer."

"That's strange, usually a shard piece enhances you natural abilities."

"I wish I had a calendar." I randomly states.

"A calendar! What does that have anything to do with the shard?" InuYasha yelled in my ear.

"Absolutely nothing, I just want to know what today is and when there's a new moon."

"New moon? Why's that?" InuYasha seemed worried.

I got up in his face with a wry smile. "Because I know things..."

"Why kind of things?" He asked the worried tone still in his voice.

"Just things, my friends, just things." I backed away and climbed a tree, nestling comfortably on a low hanging limb.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" He yelled up at me.

"I know something you don't!" I taunted in a singsong voice.

He growled, "What is it!"

"Shh! It's a secret!" And I looked around real paranoid like.

"What secret?" He demanded.

"Yooooouuuurrrrr Secreeeet!!" I sang.

"My secret?"

"Hai! You're secret!" I yawned. "Now drop it, it ain't important enough." And leaned again the tree's rough bark and looked at the stars. InuYasha sat at the base of my tree and did the same. A peaceful feeling came over me, I stopped thinking and smiled. It was just me and the stars. A cool wind blew my spiky hair and ruffled what fur was exposed. My tail flicked idly as I blinked slowly.

At the far end of the Earth, the moon poked its shiny head over the tree line. And excitement came over me, and filled me with an intense energy. My tail started to wag furiously and my tongue lolled from my mouth. The obi Kagome had made me started to fit weird, my head feeling more angular and streamline. The fur on my body thickened and my overall form shrunk.

The obi fell from my body and I leaped from the tree branch and onto the ground, landing gracefully on slick, blackish-blue forepaws. I looked at the group, I was full canine now, wolf mostly, so Koga gave me a certain interest but I ignored it.

The moon was large, its face a perfect sphere. Leaping onto a large rock I sat and howled into the night sky. There was a total feeling of freedom this night as my wolven form came out in full. Looking at the others, my eyes still the same colors; I jumped away and into the forest, ignoring the sense of helplessness. I dodged the thick trees and burst out on the other side of the thin forest, stopping at the cliff that surrounded it and overlooked Kaede's small village.

I howled in to the night again, the pure sense of freedom filling my body. The little village was peaceful, and small, it looked helpless as well. I jumped off the cliff, enabling my flying ability and floating down to the village. I didn't know what it was, but it felt like there was danger coming.

Back at the camp, the others were confused and shocked. I had just turned into a wolf and ran away and without warning.

"What the hell just happened?" InuYasha looked to the others.

"I don't know, but it sure was unexpected." Miroku was sitting against a log sipping sake.

"That was Master Krizpie, was it not?" Mioga hopped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"Yes, it was, she turned into a wolf and ran away." Shippo answered the flea.

"Well then, did she not say she was part wolf, part fox, and part feline?" He inquired.

"Yeah, so?" InuYasha scratched his cheek.

"Well, you turn into a human during your time, maybe during the full moon, she turns into a wolf."

"Yeah! I see, since she's only part wolf, then she must turn into a wolf. Do you think there's other days when she's a fox and a cat?" Shippo asked.

"I'm not sure; this demoness is new to me." Mioga shook his head.

Koga was resting next to Kagome against a tree. He was listening, but not intently. "I bet she does." He grunted. "You never know, she might turn into a fox in the morning, or a cat during the new moon."

"I don't think that's likely, how weird would it be if she turned into a cat while I was human?" The Hanyou snorted.

"Hey, it's possible." The wolf youkai shrugged.

Kaede was surprised when I padded into her hut, purple tongue lolling from my angular muzzle; bushy tail wagging behind me.

"Who're ye? Did ye come here from the forest?"

I barked and whimpered, sitting down next to the hearth burning in the center of the room.

"Ye look familiar, do I know ye?"

I growled and crawled over to her, gazing intently at her.

She spotted my mismatched eyes and gasped. "Krizpie? Is that ye?"

I barked.

"How did ye get that way?"

I ran outside and howled, sitting, facing the moon.

She followed and looked up then nodded. "Ah, I see the moon. Ye must only part demon. And during this stage of the moon, ye turn into a wolf."

I shook my head, it looked as if I was wet and trying to get the water off me.

"No? But that must be it. Unless was a spell or something to that effect."

I shook my head again and barked.

"What is it?"

The scent was close, the rumbling chattering my bones. I could feel it; it was evil, and not friendly. I howled into the night, loud, low, and mournful.

Koga turned his head towards Kaede's village in his sitting position.

"What is it Koga?" Kagome looked around.

"I heard a howl, it sounded urgent."

"I don't know what you're talking about, sit down and shut up." InuYasha snorted from across the campfire.

"No, it could be one of my wolves. But didn't sound like my clan. I've got to go check it out." He stood up and winced, coughing some.

"You can't, you're in terrible shape." Kagome tried to coax him out of it.

"It's my duty as pack leader, I must go." With his shard enhanced speed, he left in his signature cyclone.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Sango stood up.

"I think we should, I feel and evil aura coming this way." Miroku was quick to follow.

Shippo jumped to Kagome's shoulder who in turn jumped onto InuYasha's back. The trio took off.


End file.
